


I hate your family but I just dislike you.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, alice cooper being a supporter, alice shitting on penelope is what I live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: After finding out Cheryl was shipped  to the sisters, Alice Cooper turns out to be an unlikely sympathizer for the youngest Blossom.





	1. Alice Cooper's side

Did Alice Cooper hate the Blossom family?  
She absolutely did, and with good reason they were horrible people. Every last one of them. Alice had a favorite activity besides writing great pieces of impacting news. She loved to gloat, especially to her enemies. If the person she was gloating to happened to be Penelope Blossom then let's just say Christmas had come early for her.

Walking with confidence to Penelope's front door. She rang the doorbell waiting for the door to be opened. Surely enough the door opened to an angry redheaded woman."I'm sorry beggar but I have no money to give you "Penelope spat sarcastically before slamming the door in Alice's face.

To her dismay the blonde woman managed to put her foot allowing her to make a grand entrance shoving the redhead aside."Oh Penelope I am a believer in a little thing called Karma."Alice made herself comfortable in the couch, Penelope hastily closed the door and sat across Alice.

"Whatever you came here to say spit it out now, I would love to see you leave soon."Penelope knew better than to fight Alice."By the way Penelope where is your dear daughter right now? I would love to say hello."Alice had a vicious smile adorning her face. After Betty moved back in she heard some very interesting stuff, apparently a certain young redhead had been institutionalized to some certain sisters Alice new all too well.

" Oh right, I forgot she finally honored the Blossom legacy and became undone. Unlike my Polly, yours is just naturally physco.Just a warning tho,the sisters work better with humans not inbreed spawns like your family."Alice felt the sweet taste of revenge, when word had come out of Polly being with the sisters people had called her crazy and unstable, thanks to the Blossoms big mouth.

Penelope just scoffed, she probably shouldn't be talking to Alice about this but given the fact her daughter seemed to wiggle herself out of the Sisters of Quiet mercy she decided to make sure the "truth" got out "Polly...was crazy but of course you had to justify it blaming my dear dead son. Now Cheryl is diffrent,she has always been difficult to manage. She simply needed help to get herself back together."Penelope said in a sweet, very evil way.

Alice Cooper was ready to expose the remaining Blossom clan, she was mentally taking notes of what was a lie and what was the truth. She wondered what physco thing Cheryl had done to earn herself a ticket to nuns express.

Now what Penelope was about to tell her caught her off guard. She had expected a juicy story instead she got a story that made her sick to her stomach.  
"I had no other option, Cheryl displayed some truly horrifying behaviors. I may have not been mother of the year but I never taught her to act in a sinful way. Cheryl believes seeking love and connection from...oh I can't even say it without feeling sick."Penelope paused dramatically before continuing her fake sob story."She believed she could find romantic love from another woman...that girls can love girls and it's okay. If her father was still alive he'd kill himself all over again. But thankfully it was caught in time. The sisters have an excellent recovery program."

Alice could not believe her ears, was she surprised? Of course not especially not coming from a family who killed their own son. But this hit close to home considering her recently found son was gay, and she supported the cause. She despised Cheryl but in this moment she felt sorry for her no one deserves to go through that even if you belong to the Blossom family.

Alice stood up deciding she was no longer in the mood to gloat proceeded to leave the house not before giving Penelope a taste of her mind."If anyone of you should go to hell it's you and your murderous scum of a husband, trust me you will be seeing him there cause that's where you're heading."She said in a threatening voice."And by the way out of all the things Cheryl has done...being gay will not make her earn a spot with you in the kingdom of fire."With that Alice proceeded to leave.

She never wrote or published anything. A few days later she saw Cheryl with a girl she recognized from the Serpents. The once impeccable young girl now seemed tired and fragile. Which lead Alice to believe her time with the sisters..was not a holy one.

When she got home she knew just how to help Cheryl out without actually talking to her. Polly was temporarily in her home. Babies always made the day better and what Cheryl needed was a little pick me up.

"Polly I decided I need to have a clean conscious. Or else the ghost of Baby Daddies past will haunt me till my grave."She announced as she approached a confused Polly." I have noticed my grandbabies have yet to meet a certain twin auntie I'm sure your beloved lover would be un-content at that."Polly glared at her mom at the mention of Jason."But you said to stay away from that family, I want nothing to do with them!"Polly instinctively cradled her daughter closer.

"Yes I said that, and I mean it yet I don't see why a once in a very while the twinzila can't see her niece and nephew."Alice carefully planted the seeds of doubt into Polly's mind making her agree and plan the evening.

It took some days before the meeting actually happened by that time Alice had moved on to other things, like Chic being a very shady character. Polly entered the house with a smile she was pushing the stroller as she began talking."She seemed a bit different...good diffrent,she got really happy when she saw them. They seemed to take a liking to her which-"before Polly could proceed Alice shut her down.

While she did want the result of the visit to make Cheryl forget the horrors she had undergone. She still hated that family and rather not get caught up in their lives. Alice told Polly to get ready for dinner and to tell Betty to get her ass down to the dining room.  
Was Alice a mean person who only cared about herself? Many people would categorize her as that. But for some reason she had gained a tiny tiny bit of compassion for Cheryl and her messed up life.


	2. Cheryl's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's side of things.

Cheryl's side of things

After her departure from the nuns of hell, Cheryl was emotionally drained. Sure she had gone through horrible things in there but they were just another thing she had to deal with. It would have been easy to brush under the rug, if it hadn't been for Toni.

Toni didn't pressure her to say anything at first since the initial shock of the situation was still present. Despite being understanding of the situation, Toni would not let Cheryl ignore it like she had other things, like an attempted suicide that Veronica casually told her about and didn't really care that much, she coaxed Cheryl to talk about her ordeal little by little.

So instead of returning to school like nothing happened, Cheryl found herself more vulnerable than ever. Thankfully she had a great support system that consisted of...well just Toni. But Toni was more than enough for Cheryl to get through it.

They didn't have many classes together but the few they did were Cheryl's happy time. Luckily for her she had next period with Toni so she hurried along the crowded Riverdale high hallways.When out of nowhere she got pulled into a vacant room.

Half-expecting to see Toni, Cheryl received the person with a smile only to drop it very quickly, to her dismay it wasn't a pink-haired girl greeting her but rather a blonde maybe cousin of hers Betty Cooper.

"Next time you decide to unexpectedly pull someone inside a random classroom, make sure to be careful you almost dislocated my arm."Cheryl said as she glared Betty down. Betty was unfazed by it all, it was all in the name of Polly she had just come to deliver a message.

"Calm down Cheryl I barely touched you. Now look the only reason I pulled you in here is because I need to discuss a private manner with you."At the mention of private, Cheryl tensed up a bit had Betty found out something she shouldn't have, would she blackmail her once more?

"Polly asked me to tell you to meet her at the park at 4 p.m I don't know why or for what but...she said you have to go alone."Now Polly didn't say that last part but knowing Cheryl, Betty wanted to make it clear no funny business with Penelope was allowed.

"Fine...but if Polly pocket is setting me up she will pay I warn you that. "spat Cheryl, if she was being honest she was scared of going alone anywhere these days. In fear her mother would try anything. Polly wasn't one who would side with Penelope certainly not now, she really couldn't offer Polly anything but free coupons for a sex filled night.

Because of her encounter with Betty Crocker Cheryl was late to class, instead of facing ridicule by showing up late she decided to skip class and hang around the Vixens lockeroom for a quick instagram session and scrolling through her feed.

The bell had rung indicating the next class was about to begin. Walking out of the lockeroom Cheryl was stopped by a tiny yet mighty person, Toni was giving her a stare that made Cheryl nervous to say the least.

"You skipped class, are you okay?"Toni was genuinely concerned that maybe something had happened to her. Cheryl rolled her eyes out of habit."Don't fret Toni not everything I do indicates a crisis."Cheryl said brushing off any concerns Toni could have."Then why did you skip classes?"Cheryl just shrugged at Toni's words.

"Had other pending issues at bay."Cheryl casually reported but Toni wasn't buying any of it. Specially since just a few days ago the redhead was being tortured for fun."You sure Cher?"Toni wanted to help her out but she had to give her some space or else she'd feel suffocated which would be worse."You could walk me to my next class "And Toni did walk her but she still didn't get a solid answer as to why she'd skipped class.

When school ended Cheryl grabbed her things and quickly made her way to the exit, she didn't really want Toni following her or tagging along to go see Polly. She honestly didn't know what to expect from this meeting Betty really didn't give her so much to go on.

She did however need a ride, Cheryl was car-less thanks to running away from home or rather not returning home after her send off. She did despair sometimes but then reminded herself she just had to survive till 18 and then her life would be just as it had been.

Archie Andrews had recently gotten a new ride, a little gift from the lodges but that wasn't relevant to her right now, she decided to move quickly towards his car. The boy looked surprised to see her in front of him.

"Arch hi,I need a favor."Cheryl said with enthusiasm. It took her less than a minute to convince Archie to give her a ride nearby she didn't want him actually knowing where she was going, lately he did have a big mouth  to his girlfriend and to Veronica's father...which was strange to say the least.

Her phone was blowing up from text messages from Toni, she didn't want to worry her so she simply texted "I'm okay." before shutting off her phone. Cheryl hated feeling alone but she had been so used to it that when she suddenly had someone caring for her 24/7 she didn't know how to react. She really loved being with Toni but she just wanted some a moment to gather herself and  not fall apart.

Finally 2 minutes past their set time Polly made an appearance, but any anger she had disappeared when she saw Polly walk with the stroller she had gifted in her baby shower. Her little niece and nephew must be inside the stroller and Cheryl was confused last time she checked she was banned from seeing them. Seeing them in person beat any picture of instagram she'd ever saw of them. She could definitely see her bother in them and that almost brought her to tears. Not wanting to ruin the moment she didn't question the reason for this meeting she was just soaking it in.

"They're so cute Pollykins!"Cheryl said beaming a bright smile that even infected Polly. Polly was glad to see how Cheryl was acting with her babies. She seemed softer and nicer keeping her snarky comments to a minimum almost feeling bad for not letting Cheryl see them sooner.

The day was spent playing with each baby, switching off every time one got fuzzy. At the end she didn't want to leave or let go of them but Polly promised she could see them again although she never really specified the when part of it.

It was now 7 p.m and Cheryl was whisked back to reality. As she turned on her phone she was met by at least 20 missed calls and many text messages some angry and some concerned the angry one belonging to Toni. Afraid to go back to the trailer not knowing if she'd be there or just her uncle she opted for the next best thing.

Veronica was alone drinking some tea when she heard someone knock,cautiosly she peeked through the hole afraid it might be someone who meant harm. Instead she found Cheryl looking awkward and uncomfortable. She quickly opened the door and got her phone out.

"Get inside Cheryl,i'm calling Toni."Before Veronica could even finish typing Toni's name Cheryl snatched her phone away."No...please don't call her I just need a place for the night."Veronica closed the door but felt conflicted. Toni had called her worried about Cheryl running off into the sunset and now hours later she appeared in front of her door.

"Right now she's roaming the streets looking for you, afraid..that your mother has done something to you. Of course you can spend the night, but I need to let her know you're with me and in one piece."

Cheryl nodded, she felt guilty for putting stress on Toni. She was such a hassle no wonder no one ever stayed. Gosh...Toni would probably be sick of it come fortnight. Veronica called Toni in front of the redhead giving off a vibe that read "you should be talking to her not me.".

Maybe staying with Veronica wasn't such a great idea after all. Also Toni being mad at her wasn't something Cheryl liked and since she was scared of making the brunette any more pissed she grabbed the phone from Veronica.

"Toni.."her voice was shy over the phone. "I kind of left...umm some books at your trailer and I need them for tomorrow...are you home? I can walk-"Toni interrupted her before she could finish."I'll be there in 10 Cheryl."She didn't sound happy but she also didn't sound angry which was an accomplishment.

It actually took Toni about 15 minutes to pick her up and to her surprise she walked to Veronica's place. The walk to her trailer was quiet neither one of them broke the silence until Toni stopped in her tracks startling the to the other girl.

"Does any of this have to do with why you skipped class?"The brunette had a sneaking suspicion something went on that rattled the redhead or at least left an impression before class started."I skipped class..because I was running late."It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth and Toni's face spoke for itself so Cheryl just let it all out."

"Betty...she said that Polly wanted to see me. That's why I was late. And the reason I didn't tell you anything was because I was told to go see Polly alone."Toni shook her head."Cheryl what if that would have been some sort of set up? And no one knew anything...you literally were just held captive."

"I know T...but nothing happened."There was a few seconds of silence before Cheryl spoke again."I saw them..."her face lighting up under the dim lighting."Who?"Toni asked confused."The twins...My niece and nephew I had never met them...Polly or should I say Alice said I shouldn't corrupt them."Toni realized she was talking about Polly and Jason's kids. She never knew Cheryl literally had never met them..that was just wrong.

Cheryl started talking to her about her whole day each time she mentioned some baby antic she smiled and Toni forgot how worried and angry she had been at Cheryl through the day. Somewhere along the walk they intertwined hands and started walking closer together.

Once in the trailer they got into the small bed. Cheryl apologized for being irresponsible by not giving Toni a heads up (safety reasons Toni assured).Toni gave her a soft goodnight kiss before Cheryl dozed off completely to sleep. For the first time since she came back Cheryl had nice dreams involving babies, brothers and sweet girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be Cheryl's side of things and how she felt with Alice Cooper suddenly defending her.


End file.
